Changing Fate
by Kage Kurai
Summary: Fate was decided the moment I was reborn in this world, the Narutoverse. I know that fate can't be changed, so... Why do I feel the need to change the fate of what is yet to come? I know it's impossible, but I feel like I can change fate. OC Self-Insert
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: This is my first attempt writing a fanfiction. I had this idea stuck in my head, so I decided to write it. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Summary: Fate was decided the moment I was reborn in this world, the Narutoverse. I know that fate can't be changed, so... Why do I feel the need to change the fate of what is yet to come? I know it's impossible, but I feel like I can change fate. OC Self-Insert**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Changing Fate**

**Prologue**

Tsukiko.

That's my name.

That's what everyone here calls me. If you ask anyone here what my name is, it would be Tsukiko.

But that wasn't always my name. I used to have another one, long before anybody here knew me.

Long before I was born, or rather reborn in here.

Here, in this place I once belived it was a fictional world.

Here in this village full of ninja.

Here in the Narutoverse.

I still remember some of my memories before I was sent here. Most of them had faded with the time, either because they weren't worth remembering, or because of the time I have spend in this world. My new world.

I can still remember that I died in my other world, I had a fatal illness and one day it all ended. I didn't expect much, or rather anything when I died, after all when you die everything ends, right?

Maybe this is my personal hell, to live as a ninja in a world that wasn't suppose to exist. To be honest I don't know, and I probably never will.

Since I was young I should have noticed. Notice I was in the Narutoverse, but that didn't happened until most of my memories from the show were forgotten. I didn't realized it until it was too late.

After I died, I was sent into darkness. Everything was dark, and I couldn't move. Everything felt... weird. I remember that I could feel a heart beat other than my own, that was the only sound I heard from what I felt were months. After some months passed I was suddenly shoved into light. I couldn't see well, so the only thing I remember was me being shoved into something and then there were some figures around me. I couldn't see them since my eyes weren't developed at the time, but now I know, that was the moment I was 'born' into this world.

The days after I was 'born' I was mostly sleeping, or eating. The rest of the time I was trying to move, see or register what was happening. I was in an unknown place, with no idea of what was happening. I tried listening to what they said, but I couldn't understand anything they said. It was later I figured they weren't speaking English, they were speaking Japanese.

I remember a young boy, around seven years old. He came into my room quite often. He stayed and talked to me, he took care of me when no one else was home, which was usual. He was my older brother. My dad was a shinobi for Konoha, so he was usually in missions and couldn't take care of me all the time. That didn't meant that he didn't care of me, he just didn't have the time. I never saw my 'mother', I couldn't understand why, but didn't questioned it. My mother died while giving birth to me, I never got to know much of her since my dad and brother got into a foul mood when I asked.

In my first year of life, when I couldn't do anything, and couldn't understand what was happening or where I was, I would sense people nearby. I didn't know about chakara at the time, I just knew that there was something that wasn't there before was inside of me. So being able to sense people nearby was a scary concept at the beginning. On that year I became fond of the boy that took care of me, and I couldn't resist being happy around him. Without him I would have been more afraid than I was already.

When I became two, I strated to learn how to crawl and walk. It was hard to walk and every step took a lot of strength. I knew how to walk, but I couldn't, it was hard and every time I tried my legs would feel wobbly and give in. It was hard, but after much hard work I re-learned to walk. I could see my dad was proud of me, and that made my happy. When I became two I also started to learn Japanese. Learning a whole new language was even harder than walking, there were so many words and they were spoken so fast I couldn't learn them. I learned basic things like food, water, brother, father, play, book, and sleep. I was also potty trained, which I learned quickly after I knew how to walk.

My chakara control also got better, I could move the 'mysterious energy' I felt inside my body and direct it on my feet or hands. I thought of it as a game, since moving the chakara was fun even though I didn't know what it was. I continued sensing people around me, since it was fun and made me feel safe knowing where everybody was.

When I was three it was almost the same. I continued trying to walk for more time and I continued learning Japanese. I continued playing with the energy inside me, and sometimes I would make my hand glow blue. My brother also started to leave more often, but I still saw him for a lot. He would sometimes read me stories or play with me. Sometimes I tried reading, but gave up on reading since it was a complete failure. I decided to learn to read after I finished learning how to speak. I started to go outside more with my brother and even made some good friends.

Everything was going perfect, until I became four. By then I could understand Japanese, I could walk and see freely. It was then that I realized my situation. I realized where I was and I wasn't as surprised as I imagined I would be. The signs that I was in the Narutoverse where flagrant, but something deep inside of me told me to not belive it, even though I knew it was true. It was at that moment that had an epiphany. I was in the Narutoverse, a world that kids were trained to be killer. And I was born in the worse place I would have wanted in Konoha. The moment I was born in there my fate had been sealed. At the moment of that realization I couldn't stop thinking 'I'm going to die.'

My name is Tsukiko Uchiha.

Younger sister of Shisui Uchiha and daughter of Kagami Uchiha.

And this is the story of my life.

* * *

**Please review and give me constuctive critism.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: The first few chapters will be short. The chapters will get longer as the plot develops. **

**Summary: Fate was decided the moment I was reborn in this world, the Narutoverse. I know that fate can't be changed, so... Why do I feel the need to change the fate of what is yet to come? I know it's impossible, but I feel like I can change fate. OC Self-Insert**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did I wouldn't be writing a fanfiction.**

* * *

**Changing Fate**

**Chapter 1- Just a Normal Day  
**

"Tsuki-chan, hurry up! Don't you want to play with Sasuke-kun today?"

"Of course I want to play with Sasu-kun! Hey! Wait for me!" I yell as I sprint towards my brother. Right now, my brother and I are going to visit Sasuke-kun and Itachi-kun. It isn't that unusual for us to go visit them, since Itachi-kun is Shisui-nii's best friend. Sasuke-kun is my friend, we aren't best friends like our brothers, but we get along well and we like to play ninja together.

It's been a few weeks since I realized where I was, and I hadn't act like I thought I would. Maybe is because I knew that I was in the Narutoverse before, but didn't want to admit it? Or maybe is because I have gotten used to living here that I don't mind? Either way, it doesn't bothers me as it should.

The only thing that has been bothering me lately is that I'm an Uchiha. The mere fact of that means so much for me, just because of that surename I'm going to die. I'm. Going. To. Die. I don't want to die again, especially not for something as simple and stupid as being an Uchiha, but what can I do? I don't remember much from the plot, but I do remember that all Uchihas in the compound died, except Itachi and Sasuke. I'm not them which means I'm not an exception. I will just die and be forgotten. That is my fate, there's nothing I can do to change it, but to be honest I hate it.

I now understand things clearer than before. The mysterious energy that I felt inside of me is chakara. And Konoha, my home, is the same Konoha as in 'Naruto', the anime I loved in the other world. I think that I was just ignorant to the fact that I was in here because I didn't want to belive it, after all ignorance is bliss and I couldn't agree more on that.

Sometimes I wish I could just return to the other world, the world that I've tried to desperately cling for memories, but I know that I will never return. Maybe that's why I call it the other world, and here in the Narutoverse, my world.

In the time I've been here I learned that most Uchihas are arrogant jerks. I only know a few that aren't self centered bastards, between them Shisui-nii, Itachi-kun and Sasuke-kun.

Itachi-kun is usually calm, but he can be funny too. The fact that he's fond of Sasuke-kun is obvious, and he can be very cool when he wants. He's polite and nice too. I like Itachi-kun, he's a nice friend. Sasuke-kun can be childish along with me, but I'm not surprised of that considering we're just four years old. He's almost five, so he's older than me. I like Sasuke-kun too, he's fun to be around.

Shisui-nii is very kind to me, and sometime acts silly to make me happy. I love my brother for that. There's also times when he's serious, mostly when he haves to go to a mission or talks of something important. Shisui-nii is also very caring and easygoing, or at least that's how he acts around me. Right now he's his usual cheeky self.

"Ne, Shisui-nii? When are you going to train with me? You promised me you would teach me the Body Flicker Technique!" I exclaim as I catch up to him.

"I told you that I would teach it to you when you're ready. Right now you don't have enough chakara control or speed to learn it." He says as he ruffles my hair.

"That's not fair! I'm ready! I have great chakara control and speed!" I whine while he just smiles at me.

"Yeah, but not enough yet." He tells me calmly.

"Bu-but I wanted to train with you..." I look down disappointed that I'm not going to train with my brother.

"Hey, no need to get upset. If you want we can train together tomorrow, we can practice throwing shuriken or something." He says with a grin. My mood suddenly brightens at the thought.

"Thanks Shisui-nii!" I say as I hug him. He just laughs and continues walking. It didn't took much time until we arrived to the park. Itachi-kun and Sasuke-kun are already there, probably waiting for us.

"Hey Sasu-kun!" I call as tackle him. Sasuke-kun was startled at the sudden force so we both fell. It didn't hurt me, but maybe that's because I fell on Sasuke-kun.

"Hi Tsuki-chan!" His mood brightens, but then turns unsure "um... can you get off of me?..."

"Nop" I say childishly as I'm sitting on top of Sasuke.

"Now, that's not very nice, is it Tsukiko-chan? Can you please get off my little brother?" Itachi-kun asks me politely, but I'm sure he was amused with the situation.

"Mmm... Sorry Itachi-kun, but Sasu-kun is very comfortable." I giggle at the end of the sentence.

"No! Nii-san! Save me!" Sasuke-kun yells at his brother to 'rescue' him. By now I'm laughing while Sasuke-kun is desperately calling his brother for help.

"Kya~" I shriek as I was lifted in the air. I look at the person that was carrying me and scowl at the culprit. "Hey! Put me back down!"

"Nii-san! You saved me!" Sasuke-kun cheers as he sticks his tongue out, mocking me. "Who needs help now?"

"Shisui-nii will help me." I say, confident in my brother. "Right Shisui-nii?"

"Sorry Tsuki-chan. This is way too funny!" Shisui-nii laughs. Sasuke-kun laughs too.

"Traitor!" I yell. Then I turn to Itachi-kun and give him an innocent look, "Itachi-kun, could you please put me down?"

"Mmm... Sorry Tsukiko-chan, but this is very entertaining." Itachi-kun says calmly. Mimicking the words I said to him moments ago.

"Hey! Don't copy my words!" I mutter as I pout, "Stupid Weasel..." Now I can hear Sasuke-kun and Shisui-nii laughing. Itachi-kun isn't laughing, but he is smiling so I guess he is enjoying this too. A few moments later, I'm finally back in the ground so I give a grateful smile to Itachi-kun while he just nods back. Soon after that Shisui-nii and Itachi-kun walk away, leaving me and Sasuke-kun in the park.

Sasuke-kun turns around and gives me a smile, I return his smile with a grin.

"What do you want to do today, Tsuki-chan?" Sasuke-kun asks me.

"Mmm... Well I wanted to practice my sensing skills. What do you think of playing hide and seek?" I suggest. To be honest I just wanted to train sensing, and playing hide and seek is the perfect game for that. He hides and I try to recognize his chakara and find him. Too bad Sasuke-kun is the only one here today, sometimes my best friend plays too, but she had to go with her mom somewhere, so she couldn't come.

"No way! You always win!" He whines, "How do you sense people either way?"

"I just do, is... complicated..." I shrug. "To sense specific people you have to concentrate in what you're searching for, and to sense people around you, you have to... search for any chakara close to you." That was a bad explanation as to how to sense people, but it's the easiest way I could describe it. When I'm sensing, there's just a feeling inside of me that let's me know where everybody nearby is. It let's me see the blue chakara around me. Every chakara feels different, some feel warm, while others feel calm like Itachi-kun's. I know how to do it since I have been practicing since I was a baby, by now is just second nature to know what I have to do, so explaining it is hard for me. "So... do you want to play or not?"

Sasuke-kun nods defeated and I grin at him. It always goes like this, I suggest something and he agrees. One time I even got him to play dress up with me, it took a lot of convincing but it was worth it. Soon we're both playing hide and seek together, of course I win everytime, but Sasuke seems happy so I guess that he doesn't mind. We play until the sun is going down, our brothers return and we return to our respective houses.

"So, Tsuki-chan... did you have a good day?" Shisui asks in our way home.

"Yep! Just a normal day."

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating, I actually don't have any excuse. I was just lazy. Sorry.**

**Summary: Fate was decided the moment I was reborn in this world, the Narutoverse. I know that fate can't be changed, so... Why do I feel the need to change the fate of what is yet to come? I know it's impossible, but I feel like I can change fate. OC Self-Insert**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I wish I did though**

* * *

**Changing Fate**

**Chapter 2- Best Friends**

"Tsuki~ Wake up~" A sweet voice chirps in my ear, I ignore it and turn around. "Tsuki~ Wake up~" the voice keeps calling, I groan but ignore it nonetheless. "Hn! Hey! I didn't came all the way here just to see you sleep! So wake up now or I will drag you out of your bed and force you to come!" The person threatens, I finally open my eyes to see my best friend, Hana, Hana Uchiha. She's one of the first persons I met in this world.

Hana is normally kind, funny and very adventurous, that's one of the reasons she became my best friend. She also became my best friend because with her I can be myself without having to worry that I'm going to mess up the plot, it's relieving to have someone like her around. The only problem with Hana is that she's not an exception to most Uchiha's. She is arrogant, cocky and haves way too much pride in being an Uchiha. I tried getting her to stop being so prideful just because of the clan, sadly it didn't worked as I wanted, but since then she hasn't been so Uchiha-like with me, so it's a win for me.

"Hey Hana-chan!" I greet grinning, "...wait... 'come' where?... where are we going?" I ask curious, we didn't have any plans today, so I don't know what she's planning.

"To the forest obviously!" She says, like it's the most obvious thing in the world. It isn't.

"No" I decline.

"Whaaa! Why not?" She whines.

"Because we're not supposed to go there." I deadpan. Well, at least I'm not supposed to go there, Shisui-nii told me not to since it can be dangerous or something like that , but it's not like I haven't gone there despite Shisui-nii saying not to. The forest is perfectly safe, the only exception are a few wild animals, Shisui-nii just worries too much. Today though... I just don't feel like going there and getting in trouble. Again. Or getting lost. Again.

"But don't you want to explore the forest?" She asks with hope, I shook my head. "Don't you want to play around and find secret treasures in the forest?"

"Eh... Not really... besides I don't think we would find any treasure in there..." I say with a sigh.

"But-but you could... um... train! Yeah train! Don't you want to train?" She asks. Damn... that actually sounds interesting... should I go and train even though I will probably get in trouble or just stay here doing nothing?

"Damn it Hana! Fine let's go, but we better train!" I pout. "But what are we telling Shisui-nii?"

"Oh him? He's not here. He left a note in the table saying he went on a mission, so..." she trails off.

"Why didn't you start with that!?" I yell at her, "but... if Shisui-nii isn't here... how did you enter my house?" I ask, slightly troubled of that. Shisui-nii isn't here so he couldn't have opened the door, and dad went on a long mission and is yet to return, so... how did she entered?

"Oh that? The door wasn't lock so I opened it," she shrugs, "well if that's all... let's go!" She exclaimes pulling me away with her as I stand frozen. My house was open all this time? Anyone could have entered in the night and killed me and I wouldn't even notice it until it was too late. On the other hand we're in a village full of ninjas so they wouldn't do something as stupid as to just try to open a door of a house of a shinobi, but still the fact that a five year old entered my house without even trying is a little unnerving...

The forest is close to the Uchiha compound, it's by the Naka River. The forest is average size and haves lots of plants and wildlife. There's some venomous plants, so I don't touch anything unless necessary, I don't want to get poisoned. There's also some wild animals, mainly squirrels, birds, deers and foxes, they don't do much when you see them. The problem is that there's some dangerous animals like snakes, lions or bears, those would be dangerous but they are rare even in this forest.

Hana and I are walking in the forest now. Hana isn't paying much attention, but I am. I don't want to get lost in here again. Last time we got lost we got stuck in the forest until nightfall, in the end Shisui-nii had to find us and I got grounded because of that. So I prefer to not get lost.

"Hey Hana-chan, can we start training?" I ask annoyed, I came for training so I want to start training.

"What do you want to train this time? Sensing? Tracking?" She asks me.

"Whatever you want, as long as we train is fine by me..." I respond.

"Oh really!? Let's practice kenjutsu! Please!" She suggests. I sigh.

"We can't practice kenjutsu Hana, we don't have any sword or anything of that kind." I state sighing. It's always like this, Hana wants to be a kenjustu master, that had always been her dream. Hana's mother isn't a shinobi like most Uchiha's since she doesn't have enough chakara to be one, so she's a weapon merchant that sells katanas. Hana's father was a shinobi, but he died in battle. Hana decided that she wanted to be a shinobi like her father, but specializate in kenjutsu. "You shouldn't obsess over kenjutsu Hana, there other things we can practice."

"Hey! I'm not the one who is always obsessed with training! At least kenjustu is something that will actually work when I become a kunoichi. Sensing and tracking may be a practical skill but they aren't good for battle, neither is the weird symbol thingy you study! You have no right to critique me!" Hana yells angry. She's right that my skills aren't something I could use in battle, but what else can I do? I have low stamina, I have bad aim, I totally suck at taijutsu, and I don't even know the basics in kenjustsu. I haven't even started official training! But really, what can you spect from a four year old? The only things I can actually study is sensing and tracking since I know how to do it already. I could also study something I can find on my own, but that's hard for me thanks to my age. In the rest of my training I have to depend in what Shisui-nii teaches me, and since I started recently, he is normally busy and doesn't wants me to use anything sharp since is dangerous, I can't learn much.

"Fine, sorry, forget I mention it. We still can't practice kenjustsu though..." I trail off, "if we could, I would love to learn some kenjustu from you, but we can so..." I was being honest, I would like to learn some kenjustu, but Shisui-nii doesn't let me learn it yet. Hana started training a few months back, she even got a fellow Uchiha member to train her! I don't know how but Hana got a sensei, I guess is fair since she doesn't have anybody else to teach her, but to get a sensei so young is impressive.

"Don't worry I came prepared!" She grins mischievously, I tilt my head and give her a curious look, "Naori-sensei gave me a wood sword so I could practice on my own! I asked her for another one for you but she said 'No Hana, these swords aren't toys. Someone could get hurt', but I took one either way. I leaved them somewhere in the forest, I just need to remember where." She explains. I facepalm and give Hana a 'Are you serious?' face. Did she just disobeyed her sensei and probably lost her swords too? I feel like I should be more surprised than I am, but with Hana I'm not surprised anymore.

"Really Hana, you should start listening to what people tells you to do. One day you're going to get in trouble if you don't. " I lecture her, shaking my head disapproving. Hana just pouts and continues searching for her swords, which are... somewhere in this forest. I help her to search since I don't want her to get in trouble later.

"I found them!" She cheers jumping around with two wood swords. They weren't that big, they were smaller than normal swords, probably made for younger people to practice with. She looks at me and throws the sword at my direction. I jump to the side so I don't get hit, but fell on my butt.

"Hey! That was dangerous, you know? You could have hit me!" I yell angry as I stand up.

"What are you going to do about it?" she challenges smirking.

"You're on!" I exclaim as I charge forward with my sword. She laughs and also charges at me. We spent hours like that, Hana obviously winning without even trying, and me attempting to win. It was a hopeless situation for me and we both knew it, but we were having fun. When dawn came we stopped. I fell down exhausted of all the running around with the swords while Hana wasn't even sweating! She was just standing there laughing along side me.

"Haha! I won!" She declares proudly.

"Yeah, yeah... you at least know how to use those stupid swords... you didn't even thought me anything!" I whined.

"Don't be a sore looser!" She says as she sticks her tongue out, she then looks around "but it's getting dark, let's go now. We can continue tomorrow. "

"Ugh... give me five more minutes." I groan exhausted. Hana shooks her head and helps me stand up. I groggily followed Hana all the way out of the forest. When we are finally out we bid our farewells and went our own way in the compound. When I got home I directly went to my bed. I don't care about anything else now, I just need to rest for now.

* * *

**Sorry if ****you don't like OCs, but I created Hana for a reason! There won't be a lot of OCs, so don't worry. Thanks for reading! Please review! ^_^**


End file.
